Saviour
by stacey blue
Summary: When Caroline saves Klaus from the hands of Silas, she finds herself on the run with the man whom she both despises yet can't seem to stay away from. But with all supernatural creatures on the loose, and no way of finding the cure, the pair find themselves on a search to destroy the immortal being that is even stronger than Klaus himself. ***Klaroline FanFiction***
1. Chapter 1

_NOTE: I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THE CHARACTERS OR THE CONCEPTS IN THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY CHARACTERS OR PLOT WITHIN IT. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO L.J. SMITH AND JULIE PLEC. THIS IS STRICTLY FANFICTION. _

_THE ONLY ORIGINAL PARTS WILL BE WHAT DIVERT FROM_

_THE MAIN PLOT OF THE SHOW. THIS CHAPTER IS BASED OFF THE STILLS FROM_

_4X18._

He didn't know how long he had been gone, but Klaus had been drifting in and out for what felt like hours. All he could remember was long periods of blackness broken by short spouts of conciousness, which brought such excruciating pain in his back, only inches from his heart, that he almost couldn't bear it.

But Klaus was not one to hide from his demons, not for a long while. So he refused to lose conciousness the next time he came to.

The burning just got greater the longer he sat on the cool, stone floor, despite his attempts to get used to the pain. Placing his hand on his forehead, Klaus realised his temple was hot from fever, and he could feel the sweat dripping down his torso, from the pain or the fire, he wasn't sure. He didn't like the feeling of helplessness it was giving him, and decided he had enough. Stretching his arms around to his back, he searched for the cause of the scorching that felt as if it was eating him from the inside out. The encounter of something hard, and the spreading of the flames further into his body as he lightly pressed it, brought back the events that had resulted in this.

The woods. Silas. The white oak stake.

Silas had broken a piece of the stake off and left it inside of him, to torture him. Klaus closed his eyes as his anger built, forcing it to grow by thinking of everything that had gone wrong - letting himself be taken by Silas, showimg fear towards the stake, the expression triangle being completed by the deaths of the witches, Caroline...

"Klaus."

He didn't have to look up to recognise her voice. It was as if she had come right out of his mind, the thought of her name making her materialise right in front of his eyes. He slowly looked up, trying to keep his eyes as hard and cold as possible despite the worsening pain in his spine, which only got worse at the sight of her.

He was once again struck by her beauty - her pale, porcelain skin, her crystal eyes, her slim figure, her golden hair falling in waves just past her shoulders, and most of all her indignant expression. She was studying him, almost as if she was expecting him to grow a third eye, her arms crossed as she stared down at him.

"Caroline," he breathed, cursing the desperation and aching that was clear in his voice.

At the sound of her name spoken aloud, she curled her lips into tight smile of the likes he had never seen before. Even when she was telling him that she hated him, or faking an affection for him, she didn't sport this smile, and it both confused and slightly frightened him. It was an unpleasant smile, even on her beautiful features, and held a slyness and wickedness even Klaus didn't have himself. He knew Caroline wasn't that twisted, yet here she was, telling him that she was.

She noticed Klaus' change in expression, from slight relief to uncertainty, and her smile only curled further, "I will bring you nothing but misery."

Her words sent a chill through him, and he felt genuine fear for the first time since he had become immortal. She had him in a physically vulnerable state, and regardless of his feelings towards her, could easily manipulate him purely on that basis. To add to that, the burning of his skin was also burning his soul, weakening his mental state. He knew he had no protection, no advantage. Klaus was no longer in control, a situation he had tried to prevent for a thousand years.

Caroline slowly walked towards him, crouching down in front of him where he knelt on the floor. He was staring straight at her, determined to hold as much strength as he could from his position, but she crushed it as soon as she made her next move.

"In a little pain, are we?" she asked, brushing her fingerstips along his shoulder blades.

Rather than the warmth he imagined her touch would bring, it brought only sharp, jabbing pains to his stomach. She continued her trail down the back of his arm, before suddenly moving jer fingers to the place above where the white oak was buried. She softly moved her hand back and forth across it, almost as if she was caressing him, but he knew better. Even though he was expecting it, the feeling of her applying pressure was blinding, and it took all he had not to cry out as he squeezed his eyes shut against it.

His face may have given something away to her, or she might have just known the effect she was having on him, but when he re opened his eyes, he saw exactly what he was dealing with. Her face was twisted in a cruel expression, and all he saw was emptiness when he looked into her eyes, rather than the vibrant soul that usually shone so brightly. He didn't know how she had transformed to someone so void of anything remotely human, and someone so full of hatred and dripping with evil, but what Klaus did know was that the Caroline he cared for was gone.

And with that thought, he once again allowed unconciousness take him.

As Klaus drifted in and out, he recalled Caroline disappearing at re appearing, each time wearing that same dark expression and talking to herself about what she could do to him next. He didn't even know what she was torturing him for - for not comforting her? for getting rid of Tyler?

Regardless of the reason, she was determined to hurt him as much as possible.

When he finally could maintain conciousness again, he found the room he was in once again empty. The walls were brick, and completely empty. There was a large table in the center of the room that resembled a dining table, but it was completely empty, and there were no chairs around it. He also noted an empty fireplace from the corner of his eye, but didn't dare turn around in fear of being blind to a potential attack.

Staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the stake in his back, he jolted upright when he heard footsteps. They hesitated at the door, before Caroline walked in once again.

Klaus involuntarily shrunk away from her, moving as close to the wall as possible without actually allowing his bare back to make contact with it. Caroline moved towards him, her face full of shock and concern. He didn't buy it for a second, knowing he wanted her to let his guard down even further. She froze as she took in the look of complete horror and fear on his face, and Klaus was sure she could see how frightened he was of the girl she had just shown him she now was, no matter how much he tried to conceal it.

Caroline was surprised to find Klaus in the state he was, and when she saw the fear in his eyes, it shook her to her core. Klaus wasn't afraid of anything -so why did he seem so frightened of her?

She rushed toward him, forgetting that she was meant to be upset with him, and fell down by his side. He flinched away from her, unable to move fast enough to evade her completely, which confused her further.

"K-klaus," she stuttered, "what happened?"

He looked at her blankly as she waited for a response, and when he gave her none, she reached out to help him to his feet. He flinched away from her once again, and she felt a pang in her heart at his response. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew something was wrong, and they had to get out. If only Klaus would let her help him.

"You don't fool me," he said, growing taller as he sat up on his knees, "I know what you are trying to-"

He stopped suddenly as he got a good look at the girl in front of him, and he was struck by the comforting and familiar feelings she brought, even though those feelings had at first seemed so foreign to him. Looking into her eyes, he once again saw that vibrantness he was searching for previously, and relief washed over him.

"Caroline?"

He hesitantly stretched his hand out and placed it on her cheek, pulling her closer and looking deeper into her eyes. It was most definitely her, and the smile she gave him when she realised he recognised her proved it. It was full of the warmth and and goodness he had come to associate with her, and he knew this couldn't be the same girl that was so twisted only hours before.

"What is going on?" she asked, and when Klaus saw the genuine lack of knowledge she held, it all clicked.

"Silas."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're saying Silas has taken the form of me?" she asked in disbelief, fury colouring her features.

Despite himself, Klaus couldn't help but be amused at the anger that filled her, as it mirrored his own. Silas was walking around with the appearance of Caroline, and the thought caused the same thing to bubble inside of him as it did her.

"But what about Shane?"

"I figure Bonnie had done all he needed her to do," Klaus paused, as the recollection of events flashed in Caroline's eyes, including his abandonment of her, but continued when she didn't respond in any way, "so he moved onto his next task."

Caroline looked confused for a moment, until Klaus gestured to himself, seated on the empty table, hunched in such a way that the fire burning through him was diminished slightly, and with Caroline stood in front of him.

"What does he want with you? Other than to kill his competition."

Klaus couldn't help a slight smirk at her comment, reveling in the fact that she thought him worthy competition of Silas, even if it meant she also thought him as evil as Silas. She was wrong though. Before this ordeal, Klaus would have agreed with her, but now he wasn't so sure what he was up against. Especially when Silas was still walking around with the other half of the stake.

"He wants the cure."

Caroline turned and began to pace, her head in her hands. Klaus followed her with his eyes, wondering what was going on in her mind, and although he knew she was thinking of the cure, he hoped she was also devising a way to get out of here, because Silas-Caroline will be back, and won't be happy to see real Caroline. And Klaus had no clue where they were.

After a few more minutes of this, he grew impatient, "what are you thinking, Caroline?"

She stopped, walking up to him so she stood between his knees, breathing deeply. Their position reminded him all too much of when he pushed her away in the woods, an event he both regretted yet felt was necessary, and was a reason why he was confused as to what Caroline was doing here. He hadn't helped her, so why was she helping him?

He placed his hands on her shoulders, just to ensure that she was real, and that she wasn't going to leave. Caroline's eyes flicked to where they touched, but she made no attempt to move away from him. He attempted to look her dead straight in the eyes, but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Elena and Rebekah are looking for the cure," she spoke barely above a whisper, "and Rebekah wants to take it."

Klaus released a growl, infuriated. Even though he wouldn't have openly given the cure to Silas, it would have been a handy bargaining tool. Now that wasn't an option, he didn't know what to do.

"My siblings always seem to find a way to get involved, don't they?"

Caroline could see Klaus' anger building, could feel him beginning to shake. His jaw was set, his mouth in a firm line, and his eyes cold and wide. An outburst would do no good here, and quite frankly, she was getting a little sick of his temper. He had to try and control himself.

So she cupped his face in her hands, to capture his attention. It worked, and he stopped, Klaus a little shocked at her actions. Whether it was because he was weak, or because it was Caroline, he wasn't sure, but for a moment, he couldn't focus on anything but the warmth of her hands, the burning she was bringing to his cheeks, and that was rushing throughout his whole body, that was a kind so foreign to the pain in his back, he couldn't understand how they could be described by the same word. Her voice brought him out of that warmth, and back to reality.

"There are other ways to get to Silas," she said, "but first, we have to get you out of here."

Caroline removed her hands, much to Klaus' dismay, and stepped back, motioning for him to follow her. But when he tried to move, the pressure on his limbs increased the pain of the stake by millenniums. He couldn't bear to try and stand, and he had even gotten himself to the table only with the help of Caroline.

"There might be a problem we have to deal with first."

She turned around, her face full of question, making Klaus sigh, "I have half a white oak stake in my back."

Caroline's eyes went wide when she took in his words, rushing back to him once again, only this time studying the other side of him. Other than the smooth skin, and rippling muscles that always seemed to catch her attention when he was turned and not looking at her, there was a small bump protruding, right beside his heart. The stake.

She brushed her hand over it softly, the same as Silas-Caroline had but infinitely different.

Then she walked back around to Klaus, who was waiting for her with his fist held out. When she opened her hand, and ancient looking dagger dropped into it, and she had no choice but to close her hand around the hilt unless she wanted the knife in her foot. As soon as she looked up at Klaus, she knew what he wanted her to do.

"No."

"It's the only way to get it out," he sighed.

"I'm not cutting a stake out of you. No."

"I can't move unless you do, and I can't do it myself, so what other option do we have?"

Caroline let out an exasperated breath, looking down at the dagger laying heavily in her palm.

"Fine. But don't blame me if I enjoy it."

Klaus smirked, "I never thought you'd be one to stab people in the back."

Caroline glared at him, before climbing onto the table behind him. Resting on her knees, she took a deep breath before placing the cool metal of the dagger to Klaus' skin, beside the jut indicating the stake. She tried to remove herself from the situation, to lose her humanity and bring forth the vampiric instincts. She knew they were in there, because she tries so hard to keep them from the surface.

It was when the muscles in his back tensed that Caroline realised she had stabbed Klaus, forming a straight red line across his shoulders. She could feel his ragged breath through the palm she rested on his burning neck, and the intense heat that was radiating off of him. She noticed she had moved closer when her stomach made contact with the hilt of the dagger, an unconscious part of her drawing her body to his as it always tried to, and instantly moved away from him, hoping that the pain was enough that Klaus didn't take notice of it.

She felt that same sense of guilt she always did, and pushed it away, knowing her desire to be close to him was getting stronger and not wanting to think about it. Elena's words flashed through her mind, and she wondered if it was so obviously written on her face.

Somehow she managed to pull the bloody wood from Klaus' body, although despite the pain it was causing him, his body was clinging tightly to it.

Caroline jumped off the table, victorious, and Klaus had already begun to heal. He turned to face her, about to say something when they both heard footsteps outside. Silas'. They had to get out, and now.

Klaus jumped off the table, smashing it in half. Wood fragments flew everywhere, but Caroline was by his side in moments, taking one half out of his hands. While Caroline turned toward the door, ready to fight off the unwelcome company, Klaus threw the table at the nearest window. It was still about twelve feet above the ground, but that wasn't a problem for them. The glass shattered, making enough room for the pair to get past it.

As soon as Caroline caught a glimpse of blonde hair, the exact same shade of her own, from around the opening door, she threw her half of the table, managing to shut the heavy door closed on the person trying to go through it. She turned at the sound of shattering glass and saw Klaus admiring his handiwork.

He turned to her, a cruel smile on his beautiful face, and took her hand in his as he jumped.

They ran through the woods that surrounded whatever building Silas had held Klaus in, Caroline constantly aware of the fire that was burning up and down her arm from having her hand clasped in his. She tried to ignore it, and focus on where they were going, but it was as if they had both given up on a direction and were running for survival.

Klaus knew they were fast, but he also knew Silas was faster, and he would be after them. They needed to find somewhere to hide, and fast. The first thing that caught his eye was the Lockwood cellar, only a couple of miles away. Not the most ideal, but their best bet, he started toward it.

When the reached the entrance, Caroline stopped dead, recognising where they were. They didn't have time for a mental breakdown.

"Caroline, love, we have to go down."

She didn't move, didn't even look like she was breathing. Her eyes were fixed on the cellar door, a place that held so many memories, even if they were horrible ones. She helped Tyler on his first full moon in that cellar, and got Tyler back in that cellar. Despite anything else that had occurred down there, in that moment her mind was plagued with thoughts of him, and she couldn't handle it.

Then suddenly, she was floating down towards it at high speed. Klaus had lifted her off her feet, holding her in his arms as he took the both of them down. He slammed the door shut, bolting it with one hand, and then slid down it, placing Caroline in his lap and both of their weights on the door.

Caroline looked up at him with wide eyes, still in a daze as she lent against his arm. When she finally shook herself out of it, she was across the room in a second. It smelt damp and the dingy light wasn't much to go by, but Klaus could clearly see the look of hatred she held in her eyes as she stared at him.

"Don't touch me again," she said sternly, "stay away from me."

And before Klaus could reply, she walked into the deepest parts of the cellar, locking herself behind the bars and slumping against the wall.

It was Klaus' fault that she was in there, being reminded of Tyler, who was never coming back. Hell, it was Klaus' fault that he had to stay away, and that she wasn't with him right now. She had expected him to follow her, or react in some way, but he just sat there across from her, watching her.

She turned her back, not wanting to even look at him as she let some stray tears fall down her cheeks. Tyler's face was imprinted on the back of her eyelids and her heart was aching for him.

After a little while, Caroline heard movement. She looked up to find Klaus standing on the other side of the bars, looking down at her with a soft expression that she had never seen on his face.

"Thank you," he choked out, sincerity, although subtle, clear in his voice, "for saving me."

Caroline just nodded her head, turning back to the wall. She was just glad that he hadn't asked her why she had saved him.

Because even she didn't know.

_**-A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and favourites! I didn't expect any, so I'm glad you liked the first part of this ff. hopefully you keep reading :) -**_


End file.
